She's Mine
by Jen2626
Summary: One-Shot's of Hinata dealing with a possessive Kiba. M rating!


Author Note: Ok this is my first mature Fan fiction I hope I did okay. I've been wanting to do a paring of KibaxHinata but I've also wanted to pair her with so many other guys. She is great with almost everyone. So anyways please read and enjoy. I would love to hear your thought on it and what I need to improve so please leave a comment telling me what you think. I apologize for the grammar in advance and the characters are going to be slightly OOC.

I walked through the village, I was meeting Sakura and Ino for lunch. Lately we have been getting really close, which makes me happy. I love having friends by my side. I saw them sitting at Ichiraku's and they waved me over to them. I smiled and sat down beside Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. Hi Ino."

"Hinata how are you? We haven't seen you in a little while." Ino said.

"Sorry about that….." I could feel my face heat up slightly. "K-kiba has been keeping me kinda busy."

Both Sakura and Ino smirked and leaned closer to me, "Well go on. We want details." Sakura demanded.

"Details….? I….I'm not sure what you mean…."

"Oh come on you and Kiba have to have done the dirty deed by now!" Ino said exasperated.

"Dirty deed?" I felt my whole face turn a deep red color, recognition finally hitting me. "N-no no no no!" I shook my head.

"What? Seriously?" They said at the same time.

"Um….you guys I'm not really comfortable talking about this….can we just change the subject please?" What I did with Kiba was our business, I couldn't just go talking about what we do behind closed doors so freely and out in the open.

They both let out a disappointed sigh and nodded.

"Sakura….how are you and Sasuke doing?" I asked softly.

"Oh were doing-

Before she could fully answer me I heard my name being shouted. I looked behind me and saw what appeared to be an angry Kiba stalking towards us. Oh no….he looks really upset. I wonder what the problem could be.

"Hinata I just heard from Shino that early today Naruto tried to kiss you! Is that true?!" He yelled.

My eyes widened, "No of course not Kiba….it's just a misunderstanding."

He shook his head and threw me over his shoulder. "You're coming with me, I think you need to learn who you belong to." I gasped and blushed. Kiba's possessive side was showing, not that he did much to hide it. I saw Ino and Sakura watching us with amusement. This wasn't a rare sight, the village was use to this type of behavior coming from Kiba. I squirmed around as he walked away from them.

"K-kiba please put me down….I was having a nice evening with Sakura and Ino…."

"You should have thought of that before you let Naruto kiss you." He seethed.

The only way to calm him down from this was to try and talk to him with reason and agree with most of what he will say. "Kiba you know I would never allow Naruto to kiss me."

"All these guys in the village are perverts and you're too innocent to even see it!" We soon arrived at his house and he started to take me up to his room.

"Y-yes but you know I would never let anyone touch me."

"You won't let me _anyone_ touch you?" He asked almost in a bitter tone.

"No one." I said thinking that is what he wanted to hear.

He dropped me down on his bed then quickly got on top of me, pinning me to the bed. "That's a shame Hinata because I really enjoy touching you." He looked all over my body and whispered into my ear, "every beautiful inch."

I blushed deeply and bit my lip nervously while avoiding eye contact. "K-kiba…..you shouldn't say such things."

"I love how embarrassed you get, even after I've already seen every inch of your body."

I know by now it is useless to try and stop blushing, even If I could somehow stop from blushing; Kiba would just try and get me to blush again.

"Tell me Hinata who do you belong to?" He asked while stroking my face softly.

"Y-you Kiba…." I know where this is going….

"Good." He pressed his lips against mine and started to slide off my pants and before I knew what was happening he ripped off my panties. I gasped and took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth while shoving two of his fingers into my pussy. I moaned softly as he started to push his fingers in and out of me. He used his thumb to flick my clit every now and again. He moved his mouth down to my neck and sucked, giving me time to breathe.

"K-kiba….please I need more…"

He pulled out his fingers and licked them while looking at me and smirking. I whimpered from the loss of contact. "Who does this belong to Hinata?" He asked cupping my pussy.

"Y-you Kiba….only you."

"Don't you forget it!" He stripped off my shirt and bra. He started to lick my nipples until they became hard. He latched his teeth onto my right nipple and flicked his tongue back and forth over it causing me to moan. Kiba took my breasts and kneaded them. My breasts were one of Kiba's favorite parts of my body to play with. "Wow your boobs are so soft yet huge. Like soft pillows."

"Please…..I need you now….."

His faced hovered right over mine and smirked, "What do you need my sweet Hinata?"

I licked my lips nervously, "Y-you…."

"Try again."

My face was burning with embarrassment, I looked away.

"C'mon on Hinata you can say it."

"No I can't…."

He licked my other nipple and I let out another soft moan. "Say it."

"Y-you're…..c-cock…."

He grinned up at me and then stripped off all of his clothing. He was hovering over me and then slowly slid his cock into me making me grip his shoulder tightly. Once he was all the way in he started to thrust slowly making me grip him tighter. He soon started to speed up, my nails dug into his shoulder. "Ooooh Hinata you're so tight!" He grunted going faster.

I panted while closing my eyes and wrapping my legs around his waist as he moved in and out of me. "K-kiba please make me cum."

"Oh I will and when I make you cum I want you to scream my name!" He thrusted even deeper hitting my G-spot which made me cry out loudly. My cries of pleasure only made him thrust harder and deeper. Soon I was coming while screaming his name loudly. I felt myself clench around his cock and he let out one last grunt sending him over the edge and coming in me.

He laid on top of me and smirked, "How was that?"

"It was very good." I blushed, "T-the best."

He smiled and pulled out of me then laid right next to me. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, then he looked up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Kiba are you alright?"

"Hinata just please give me an honest answer, did you and Naruto kiss?"

"No of course not."

"Then why would Shino think that?"

"Well maybe from where he was standing it might have looked like that. It was really my fault….I called out Naruto to ask him if he had seen Sakura and then I tripped over my own…foot and fell on top of him." I blushed realizing how stupid it sounded. Kiba probably doesn't even believe me. I did a mental face palm. I looked at Kiba when I heard a deep chuckle coming from him.

"What's so funny….?" I asked shyly.

"You! You're my little klutz." He laughed. "Only you Hinata, only you." He kissed me softly then he got up and picked me up bridal style.

"Kiba what are you doing?! I'm naked!"

"Yes Hinata I'm fully aware of that." He laughed again, "But we need to wash off. And I need to wash off any trace of Naruto that's on you. After all you are mine!" He smirked and carried me into the bathroom.


End file.
